The Legends of Alice
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Alexis has never been understood. Her looks earn her stares, and her attitude does not conform with society. A trip and a stumble fixes that, and that is where her nightmarish journey to her dream begins. This relates to the Alice in Wonderland movie, but it does have my own characters and different names that I have given to known characters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of Alice in Wonderland, characters or locations. The Mainsfield family , along with the people not in Wonderland are mine, as is the storyline.

* * *

Our story begins years before the adventure, but we won't linger long.

~Mainsfield Manor~

Children could be heard playing outside, but there was one child who wasn't out playing. Not that they would let her play. They called her a strange child, because she preferred to play in mud than have tea and cakes. She wasn't out playing today, because her sister was sick, and she didn't have long to live.

"Why don't you go out and play Lexy? I'll still be here when you get back." A small looking girl with bony cheeks and scrawny arms laid in the bed. Her pail skin and thinning hair bright against the dark satin sheets.

A small child in a red dress sat on the end of the bed. "But you might not be, Alis." The child had black hair that covered her face.

Alis pulled back her sister's hair to reveal red eyes. Her sister had been crying, but her eye colour was like the colour of fresh blood. She loved her sister's eyes, so unique and beautiful. "Don't cry. I'll still be here."

"I don't want to play with them anyway. They're all mean to me." Alexis had been bullied by the other children in their neighbourhood for as long as she could remember.

"Don't bother with them. Find friends who accept you as you are." Alison knew how hard it was for her sister to make friends. She was worried Alexis would never find friends. "Can you go get me some water? I need to take my medicine."

Alexis got up and went to the kitchen to get her sister a glass of water. When she went back to her sister's room people were running in and out of it. "What's going on?" She asked one of the maids walking out of the room. The maids just looked at the small girl with pity, then kept walking. Alexis' parents walked out if her sister's room. "Mommy, what's the matter?" Her mother was in tears.

"Your sister has passed on." Her father said with sadness in his voice.

"No. She said she would still be here." She rushed into the room. A cloth covered her sisters face. She grabbed her sister hand, it was cold as ice. "Alis. Alis please wake up. Alis." Alexis broke down crying.

She made a promise to never cry in front of anyone after that day, but she would show everyone a smile all the time.

~One year later~

"Happy 7th Birthday Alexis!" Alexis woke up to find her parents in her room smiling at her. They both handed her a box each. "Open them."

Alexis for the paper off the first box. It had a beautiful red dress in it. Red was her favourite colour. She opened the second and found a pair of red shoes that matched the dress. She smiled and hugged her parents. "Thanks mom! Thanks dad! I love them!" She jumped out of bed and went to try her new outfit on.

When she was dressed she twirled around to show it off. "It's beautiful sweet heart. Come here and I'll braid your hair." Alex ran over to her mother. She grabbed a red ribbon off her dresser for her mother to use.

"You'll look so pretty at the party." Alex lost her smile. If her parents had set up a party, all the children from the neighbourhood where going to be there.

"I don't want to go." Her parents looked at her with concern. "None of the kids around here like me. They'll just make fun of me."

"No they won't." She had never told her parents about the teasing. That had been what she and her sister had talked about.

"Come on every one is waiting for the birthday girl." Her parents led her downstairs.

As she walked down the grand staircase cheers erupted from the crowd down below. Alex looked up and the first face she saw was her dear uncle Mathew. "Uncle Mathew!" Alex jumped into his arms before she had gotten down the stairs.

Her uncle laughed and spun her around. "Pretty soon I won't be able to do this. You're already growing up. And so fast might I add." Her uncle gave her a quite kiss on the cheek then set her down on her feet.

"It's great to see you brother." Her father, Markus Mainsfield, clapped his twin brother on the shoulder. They both smiled and shared a joke between themselves.

"What's so funny?" Alex was always confused by the silent conversations her father and her uncle had.

"Nothing sweet heart. Why don't you go play with the other children?" Her father pointed to a group of kids that had already started playing some of the party games.

"No. I'd rather not ruin my dress." Alex didn't want to risk it. They had never liked her and she never liked them.

"Come along darling." Her mother put her hand on Alex's back. "This is your party so you have to greet them at least." Her mother led her to the group of children.

"Happy Birthday Alexis!" It sounded rehearsed. Their parents probably told them they had to do that.

"Thank you all for coming to my party." Alex guessed that they were being nice because her mother was there. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw her mother walking back to her father. 'Dont leave me with them!' She turned back to the group of children. None of them were facing her anymore. "Can I join?"

"Why would anyone want to play with you?" A young boy answer her.

"No one. Unless they were dead or dying. Or stupid." A young girl in a blue dress sneered at her. "She doesn't even look pretty. She looks like she's going to kill someone."

"And they're far to plain. All her dress has is ribbon. Can you say cheap?" Another girl on a frilly pink dress added in.

"I bet this is her only dress with colour. All her other ones are probably black, because she's a witch." A boy in blue shorts added with a sneer.

"She probably has her own ritual were she drinks people's blood." A girl wearing a blue dress look at Alex as if she had a disease.

"I do not!" This is why Alex hated these kids. They were all so stuck up and didn't know a thing about her.

"Oh please. Don't try to deny it. Wit-" The boys voice was cut shirt due to a fist meaning his mouth.

"Just shut up!" Alex had, had enough. She ran off to her room, ignoring the voice of her parents calling her name.

Once she got up to her room, she locked her door and headed to her window. She unlocked it and climbed out. This wasn't her first time sneaking out through her window, so she easily climbed down to the ground from her third floor window.

Once her feet hit the ground she ran off to meet with her friends.

~Secret meeting place~

"Ollie! Roger! Lily! Where are you guys?!" Alex ran towards the metal scraps that where set up as their hide out.

She walked into the little hut. "Surprise!" Her all tackled her to the ground as she walked in. "Happy 7th Birthday Alex!"

"Thanks guys." Alex wiggled her way out from under the pile of bodies. She dusted off her dress. 'No major damage. Just needs a wash.' She twirled around. "What do you think?"

"Nice. Brings out the eyes." They all laughed.

She liked her friends. She ran into them after getting chased away by the kids on her lane. None of them dared to follow her this far away from the 'Rich' part of town. These kids thought her eyes were awesome. They had scared off a few other groups that were trying to take their hide out spot.

"Your parents didn't thrown you a party?" Ollie asked while sitting on his box.

"They did, nut they invited the snobs from down the lane." Alex sat on an old metal toolbox. "Apparently I'm a witch that drinks human blood."

"So now you're a vampire. Sweet!" Roger held out his hand for a high five. Alex gave him one. "A vampiric witch. Well that explains your strength and speed. Do you do any magic tricks?"

"No. I just summon demons to do my bidding, but the snobs always beat them. Bloody rich snobs." Alex stayed with her friends till the sun set. She waved good bye as she ran back to her house. She easily climbed up her drain pipe and crawled through her window.

"Maybe she fell asleep?" She could hear her father through her door.

"But I'm worried. She ran up here after beating up poor little Jonathan. She can't keep doing this. She can't just beat up children because they don't let her play a game." Her mother spoke slightly louder than her father.

"He got what he deserved." Alex had her ear pressed against the door. It was the voice of her uncle. "They all were trying to get a rise out of her. I didn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell they weren't being friendly."

She heard a pair of feet retreat down the hall that she guessed was her mothers. Her mother didn't like confrontations.

"Has the birthday girl been locked in her room since the incident?" Her uncle sounded worried.

"Unfortunately. She has such a hard time getting along with other children. Do you think it's my fault?" She felt her father lean against her door.

"No. Of course not. The children just don't want to get to know Alexis, because they are jealous of her. She has such unique features. She's kind yet stern, gentle yet strong, and sweat yet fierce. Not many people are like that." She smiled at her uncle's words. He was the only relative of the family that cared for her. "Give her time, time to show them just how much better she is than them. Then she'll be seen as herself and not what others think of her."

~3 years later~

"Do I have to go to this party?" Alex was dressed on a blue dress. She wasn't a fan of blue, but her mother thought it would be a good change from her mostly red and black wardrobe.

"Yes. All of the High Class families will be there. The entire family needs to be there." Alex sat in a chair while her mother braided her hair and tied it off with a black bow. "Look at you, you look beautiful."

"I look like one of those snobs." Alex looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like she belonged in the society that hated her. She smiled a bit. "This might be fun."

"I think angels have graced my home." Mr. Mainsfield walked over to his wife and kissed her before she could reply to Alex's remark. "The carriage is here. We don't want to be late." He escorted his wife to the front door with his daughter following.

Alex climbed into the carriage with her father holding his hand out for her to use. She used it then pulled him in after her. "Come on Daddy."

"I was surprised the Thompsons had invited us." Markus hadn't been on good terms with the family after the incident at Alex's 7th birthday party, and her 8th, and 9th. Their son certainly did not get along with His daughter.

"Patricia insisted that we come. Says that Jonathan was excited that Alex would be attending. He's already asked for her first dance." Mrs. Mainsfield looked at her daughter with a smile.

"He'll have to wait for that dance." Alex crossed her arms. She didn't look pleased with the arrangement.

"Don't you dare deny him a dance. You've been practicing since you were small for this. Why wouldn't you want to dance with him? You two talk an awful lot to each other already." She had first thought to exclude the Thompsons from all of her events, but Alex insisted that she would be on her best behaviour. Her daughter's actions baffled her.

"Save your sour attitudes for the candy factory. We have arrived." Alex laughed at her father's words. Markus got out of the carriage and held his hand out for his daughter who took it am jumped out of the carriage.

"Alexis! A lady does not jump out of a carriage." Her mother got out of the carriage after her daughter.

"I'm not a lady. I'm a girl." Alex knew someday her excuse would not work.

"Come along. We don't want to be late." Markus grabbed his wife's arm and wrapped it around his own as he led her to the door. When they got to the door a butler answered the door. "The Mainsfield family."

"Welcome. The young master is expecting Miss Alexis on the dance floor." The butler bowed and allowed the family inside.

"Alexis. Go find Jonathan. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you." Her mother smiled at her daughter.

Alex nodded to her mother, then turned and made her way through the Thompson house towards the ballroom. She found the ballroom and a young man standing by door. He looked to be about her age with blond hair and blue eyes. Jonathan Thompson. "Hello Jonathan. What torture have you conjured for this evening?" She spoke with a smile, but everyone could see the hatred in her eyes.

"Now, now dear Miss Alexis. Why do you show me hatred? I only mean to have a bit of fun at your expense." He turned to enter the ballroom and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Alexis took it while rolling her eyes. They walked out to the middle of the dance floor. The music began for a waltz, and they were dancing. Most people in the room stopped dancing and watched the pair of youth dance around the room. They danced while not paying attention to anyone else.

"Not missing a beat. You've gotten better." Alex smiled at her partner.

"Well I would hate to get shown up again." Jonathan smirked while trying to concentrate on not looking at the floor, but stepping in the right place.

At Alex's 8th birthday party she had a ball. All of the boys were required to ask her to dance, but all of them couldn't keep up with the girl. Jonathan had been the best, so he told her that he would be better at her at dancing. So they made a bet, every time they met at a party they would dance and if Alex tired first she would be the loser. Jonathan hadn't thought of a punishment, but he was no where near winning.

The music ended and the pair ended with a dip. The room sounded with applause. Alex and Jonathan bowed then prepared for another dance.

"Tired?" Alex saw sweat on Jonathan's face.

"Not at all. What kind of man tires after the first dance?" Jonathan could have used a break.

Alex smiled, 'This most certainly is fun.' She looked around the room. She guessed no one knew who she was, she was wearing something other than red or black after all.

Another waltz began and only the two ten year olds danced. The crowd was enchanted and were only pulled from their enchantment when the song ended.

"That was beautiful my dear." Patricia Thompson hugged her son and kissed the top of his head. "You did quite well Miss Mainsfield." Mrs. Thompson was as fond of Alex as the rest of the High Class parents did, not at all.

"Thank you for the compliment. Thank you for the dance Jonathan." She curtsied to the boy then headed off to find herself something to drink.

"Why do you insist on dancing with that girl?" Jonathan baffled his mother as much as Alex did her own.

"I will win against her, but I have lost to her this time. Again." Jonathan turned to see several other young girls looking at him. 'Not even useful for practice.' Jonathan didn't enjoy the retorts his mother gave him, but Alex was the only girl that had better dancing skills than his own. Plus, he didn't hate her as much, she was nice to be around.

~After the party~

"How was the dancing? I heard you had the floor to yourself with Jonathan." Alex rolled her eyes at her mother's inquiry.

After Mrs. Thompson had stopped their dancing marathon everyone had figured out the the mysterious girl in the blue dress was Alexis Mainfield. Everyone shunned her the rest of the night, except the wait staff. They quite enjoyed the nice young girl.

"The dancing was fine. Jonathan has improved from the last party, but still not at the same skill level as me." Markus laughed at his daughter's remark. Her father knew about their little bet.

The carriage stopped. "What's going on? Markus do see what the driver is up to." Alex felt a dread wash over her. She was scared for some reason.

"Don't leave daddy." She didn't know why she didn't want him to leave, but knew something wasn't right.

"I'll be right back I promise." He opened the door and climbed out.

Alex tried to yell after him, but found her voice to not be working. She didn't know what was happening. She heard a loud bang, followed by her mother's voice.

* * *

Trying out a second story. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of Alice in Wonderland, characters or locations. The Mainsfield family , along with the people not in Wonderland are mine, as is the storyline.

* * *

~Carriage~

"Alex...Alex...Alexis...Alexis Mainsfield!" Alex snapped out of her nightmare. She looked around remembering she was in a carriage heading to a party. Her mother stared at her. "Honestly, don't fall asleep while I. Speaking to you. Where are your color lenses?"

Alex reached into her bag and pulled out a small case filled with a liquid and two blue discs. Her mother had gotten them for her. They were annoying at times, but they made Alex's eyes purple instead of red. People complimented her on her eyes quite often. She placed them on her finger and placed them onto her eye. She had gotten very good at putting them in, in any situation.

"There. Happy?" They weren't bothering her today. 'Thank goodness.'

"Sit up straight. We have arrived. Take the valet's hand this time." Her mother nagged her, but she didn't pay attention.

The valet opened the door. Alex let her mother get out first. Then jumped out once her mother was out of the way and the valet hadn't gotten back to the door yet. Her mother rolled her eyes at her daughter's action. Alex didn't care, she thought of everyone who needed help to get out of a carriage stupid. Except for her mother, her mother was 'proper'.

"Can't you act like a proper lady once an and a while? For me at the very least." Elizabeth Mainsfield had tried many things to get her daughter to act proper, but none of them worked. "Now remember, we're in mourning. Don't flirt too much, but don't be too withdrawn." She sent her daughter off to mingle. She headed for the main hall, she had a mission to accomplish.

Alex wasn't interested in flirting. All the men that ever courted were just after her family's fortune. Her family was the second wealthiest family in London other than the Royal Family. She was the only daughter and her father's will had yet to be read, but she and her mother knew that her father had left her with a substantial inheritance. So all of the men wanted to have her. She felt like a prize that everyone had set out to win.

"May I have this dance, Lady Alexis?" A young Duke had taken her hand and was leaded her to the dance floor.

'This should be fun.' Alex had taken dance lessons since she could walk. So far no one could make her skill and most left after the dance feeling self conscious and inadequate as a dance partner. Her mother mostly insisted that Alex refrain from dancing, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. She still had a bet to keep, but her opponent hadn't challenged her for sometime.

The music began for a waltz. They began off count, that pissed her off. He didn't lead well, strike two. He stepped on her foot. He was out.

A resounding slap stopped the music and drew everyone's attention. "If you intend to dance with a girl, Duke Bromoss, then lead and don't step on her feet." Alex walked off the dance floor and headed in the direction of the marquis.

Under the marquis there were plush chairs and tea being served. Alex sat down in a black velvet chair and asked for her favorit tea, Cherry and Peach. She also asked if they could serve it on ice. It was fairly hot and she had recently discovered how delicious tea was when served cold. The waiter looked puzzled but did as she requested. He came back out with a tall glass filled with a pink creamy liquid. She tasted it to see if it had been done right, and it had. She thanked the waiter and dismissed him.

"Quite the scene you caused on the dance floor, Miss Mainsfield." A well dressed man sat in the chair across from her.

"It's not my fault he has two left feet and no sense of rhythm." She took a sip of her tea. "Now why would the great Lord Hainsworth be doing away from the pretty ladies of the court?" Alex crossed her legs at her knees. She enjoyed the feeling of power it gave her.

"I though I would grace the women outside the court with my presence. Allow me to offer my condolences. The loss of your father must be great." Alex could tell he meant his word. Her father had been a good man and had many friends.

"Thank you." The waiter came by to ask the Lord what he would like to drink. "I would suggest you try it on ice." She got up to leave. "It's quite refreshing." She left the marquis hoping to find some quiet.

She soon found herself in front of the garden maze. She ventured inside, curious to see if she could navigate her way through it.

~Ten minutes later~

Alex sat down on a bench in the inner circle of the maze. She had come across a few other circles, but this was the only one with a bench. Several of the others had holes in the hedges and others were in need of trimming. She was pleased that she had been able to find a quiet place, but that was short lived.

"Isn't that the girl who yelled at Edward?" An obviously drunk man staggered into the circle. His companion didn't look drunk, but didn't try to stop his companion. "You didn't have to do that. It was his first dance."

"Not my fault he didn't practice enough." Alex got up to find a new spot.

The drunk man grabbed her arm. "Where you think you're going? I'm not finished yet."

"Easy there Franklin. You don't want to bruise such a pretty face." The other man had walked up and was standing behind his friend.

"Franklin Boenar. That makes you Evan Brightan. You both don't even know who you're dealing with do you? Or do you want a repeat of last years spring dance?" Alex took out one of her lenses to reveal her bright red eye colour.

Franklin released her arm and swung his fist at her. Alex easily dodged it while taking out her other lens and throwing them both away. 'Time for a new pair anyway.' She moved away from the two men.

She hated being restricted by her dress. With a smile she held up the knife that had been on Evan's hip. "What the!" Evan hadn't even seen her steal it from him.

She cut down the front of her dress and let the heavy purple fabric hit the ground. Under her dress she had worn her most comfortable red dress. It had a fabric corset and the skirt only went to her knees. She let her hair loose from its up do and braided it. She tied it off with a black ribbon from her discarded dress.

She turned back to the two men. "Now. Where were we?" She ran at both men, neither wanting to face the demonic looking girl.

~Five minutes later~

"That was fun." Alex stretched. She hadn't gotten a scratch on her during her little fight. The two men who had interrupted her quiet moment laid unconscious at her feet. "Probably should leave. Mother would hate to see I got into another fight."

"Still the same old Alexis." She turned to find a tall blond staring at her with his piercing blue eyes. "And here I was trying to find you on the dance when you're off beating up my drunk friends."

"Then you should find better friends, Jonathan." Alex turned to her dance opponent. It had been almost a year since they last dance. "Finally going to challenge me again, or do you give up?"

"Oh I would never give up. I just thought I should tell you what I want my prize to be." Jonathan Thompson moved closer to Alex.

"What would that be? A trophy? Money? Land?" Alex liked negotiating. It gave her a chance to insult people without actually insulting them.

"No. None of that. I was hoping to have your heart. If you were willing to give it." Jonathan broke eye contact with her.

Alex could have sworn she saw him blush, but before she could bring it up his words hit her. "What? Why would you want that? There are plenty if other girls your mother would rather have you marry than me." Alex could feel herself blush. 'Why am I blushing? He's my dancing opponent. Sure he's the only guy who accepts me, but he's also the one who took my friends away from me.'

Jonathan and his mother had passed her playing with Ollie, Roger, and Lily one day in their carriage. They had told her mother and her mother had made them move farther into the 'Rich' part of the city. Far away from anyone that she could act like herself around. She couldn't forgive him for that.

"The reason I want you, is because you act like you. You smile when you're happy and you don't care what others think about you." Alex glared at him. "I'm sorry for what my mother did all those years ago." Alex was surprised by his words. She didn't believe him. "You looked so happy playing with those kids, and I took that away from you. No words can describe how sorry I am."

"I don't want your apology. How about you show me how well you've improved?" Alex wanted to get him off his depressing train ride he was on. 'Or else he'll be crying and begging me to forgive him.'

"You won't be disappointed. Today I will be victorious, and you will be my fiancé. If you agree to it." He held out his hand.

"I'll agree." She took his hand. 'Let's see if he can fulfill his words.'

"Luckily there is a phonograph in another one of these courtyards." He led her to a circle that she hadn't visited yet. On the side under a stone awning was a phonograph and a trunk. "We make sure the gardeners keep it from rusting or breaking." He selected a record and placed the needle on the disc. A waltz began to play.

"We always seem to be waltzing." Alex placed her hand on his shoulder. The count began and Jonathan moved in time with the music. 'Perfect. Some one who can actually waltz.' Alex lost herself in the dance.

The music ended long before the two stopped dancing and realized a tango was now playing. They easily switched to the new dance and continued on. They went through five more songs when the phonograph stopped playing music.

Alex was surprised to find herself slightly out of breath. "Shall we stop?" Jonathan had a childish grin on his face.

Alex returned the smile. "Why would we do that? I'm only starting to enjoy myself."

Jonathan went back to the phonograph and chose another disc. They danced for almost an hour before they were both out of breath.

"Had enough?" Alex was exhausted, but refused to lose.

"Yes. I've had enough of waiting for you." Jonathan pulled Alex closer to him.

She could feel her self blush. She was to tired to resist his embrace, or was it that she didn't want to. 'I don't hate him. I actually quite like him.' Alex looked up into his ocean blue eyes. She loved those eyes ever since she first saw them at her 7th birthday party.

"I love you Alexis. Please be my wife." Alex saw something in Jonathan's eyes that she had seen countless times while they danced.

'Is it love?' Alex didn't know if she felt the same way. No one had ever treated her with any sort of kindness, let alone love. "I don't know if I can do that." Alex couldn't look into his eyes.

"You can do anything you set your mind to, because that's who you are, Alex." Jonathan had used her nickname a few times, but never at a party. And certainly never with a compliment. "Please say yes." He released her and got down on one knee. He opened a box with a ring that held a black jewel in the shape of a rose.

Alex had tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, she was happier than she had ever been. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you." Jonathan picked her up and spun her around. "But I'm still the better dancer."

They both laughed as they continued spinning. When Jonathan put Alex back down he slipped the ring onto her finger. To Alex's surprise it fit perfectly. "I asked your mother for your ring size. I'm guessing she already knows my intentions."

"I'm sure she'll still be surprised. Either by my answer or by my dress. Or rather, what's become of my dress." Alex spun around in her red dress. Her mother would be expecting her to be in her purple dress.

"Red suits you much better than any other colour." Jonathan pulled Alex close to himself and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She'll probably scold me though, and that's never fun." Jonathan was going to reply, but a sound interrupted him.

"Alexis! Alexis Mainfield Where are you!?" Alex froze. Her mother was close.

"I have to go." She pulled herself out of the embrace and turned to runaway from the sound of her mother's voice.

Jonathan grabbed her arm as she turned away. "Why do you have to run?" He knew he wouldn't get an answer. "Fine, but not before this." He pulled her close to him again, but this time he tilted her head up and kissed her lips. "Now you may go my sweet."

Alex staggered off but soon gained her footing. She heard a scream a few moments later coming fro. The direction of where her discarded dress was. She tried to stop, but the gardeners seemed to have recently watered the grass in the area she was in. She didn't remember walking through this part of the maze. Her foot caught on something. She fell forward, but still didn't stop.

Alex stopped once she slid through a little hole in the hedge.

* * *

So cute, but so short.

I am going to be taking a break on writing this story. I have writers block on this story and I currently have another story itching in my brain. So I will come back to this once I get an idea of how I want to make the story go And flow through my story chart.


End file.
